


even after all this time

by panwinkdeep



Series: to the beautiful you, with love [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Winkdeep, childhood friends!au, minor!chamseob, minor!jinhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: The late afternoon sun fell on Jinyoung’s face, giving it a nice orange hue on his healthy complexion. Jinyoung’s natural black hair turned into a lighter shade of brownish red as the swept it over. Then his eyes landed on their intertwined fingers and Jihoon wondered how good it would be if they could do this more often.Jihoon decided then, that he wanted nothing more than to stay beside Jinyoung for the rest of his life.





	1. sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The late afternoon sun fell on Jinyoung’s face, giving it a nice orange hue on his healthy complexion. Jinyoung’s natural black hair turned into a lighter shade of brownish red as the swept it over. Then his eyes landed on their intertwined fingers and Jihoon wondered how good it would be if they could do this more often.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon decided then, that he wanted nothing more than to stay beside Jinyoung for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing heavy for the first chapter, so please enjoy while it last!

Jihoon was fourteen years old when he first met Jinyoung.

He was coming home from school when he noticed a truck parked right in front of the house beside his own. A few people came in and out while holding boxes and he saw his mother was there, talking to a middle‒aged woman whom he supposed to be his new neighbor. His mother called him when their eyes met and the unfamiliar woman was entering her house in hurry to bring a little boy who hid behind her back.

The first thing those Jihoon noticed were Bae Jinyoung was a skinny kid with pale skin and unbelievably small face. He had a sharp features framing on his body but the way he talked was soft, airy even, and it showed clearly that the boy was not fond of a stranger. But Jihoon smiled at him, gently and friendly, as to not scare the boy away, because his mother always told him to behave nicely to other people, whether you liked them or not.

(Jihoon decided that it was the first one because when Jinyoung’s hand met to his outstretched hand, it felt great. Jinyoung’s hand was warm against the late autumn breeze and Jihoon inwardly groaned at the lack of warmth when the latter pulled away.)

 

—

 

It took Jihoon two weeks to finally heard Jinyoung’s voice again. He recalled that the first two weeks since they met, the younger always kept quiet, only nodding when Jihoon asked something that needed to be answered and Jihoon had a really hard time to keep himself sane because he thought Jinyoung might actually hate his guts. The idea of someone hating him was driving him crazy, the guilt and the feeling of ignorance were something that Jihoon never felt before (because he was actually popular at the neighborhood and even at his school, a lot people seemed to like him a lot. Jihoon was usually at the dead end, receiving good treat from other people).

But then, he agreed that it was worth the effort. Because Jinyoung was the first one who offered his hand when Jihoon was tripping down on their way home and his worried expression was setting the butterflies inside his stomach to churn crazily.

“Why are you so clumsy, Jihoon _hyung_?”

“No, it’s fine, Jinyoung‒ah. I often tripped on my own shoelaces ever since I’m a toddler,” Jihoon had the audacity to chuckle even though his knee was red with bruises mixed blood. It made the younger frowning weirdly at him and for a second there, Jihoon was feeling scared about Jinyoung’s next reaction.

“What’s so funny? Look, you’re bleeding,” Jinyoung took his handkerchief from his backpack and secured it safely around Jihoon’s bleeding knee. “Come on, let’s get you home and clean the wound before it turned worse.”

Jihoon did not really admit it aloud, but after Jinyoung done treating his injury and (unconsciously or not) giving it a kiss on top of the bandage, his heart skipped a beat or two.

 

—

 

Ever since the little accident, Jinyoung always made sure that Jihoon’s shoelaces tied perfectly.

He was still an awkward boy, pretending that he wanted to try Jihoon’s shoes in a random time, asked the older to take them off then fastened them up again on Jihoon’s feet safely. Jihoon would hold his laugh at the cute action because he did not want to hurt Jinyoung’s pride and made their relationship fell back down on square one. The younger had meant so much for him as he already owned a special place inside Jihoon’s heart without him realizing.

Jinyoung was slowly opening up to him. The younger that usually reserved while listening to Jihoon’s story now also had some story to be shared. It was amusing for the older as to how Jinyoung could excitedly jumping over a story that he thought exciting (he did not know if the younger was actually consent of his unusual demeanor but did not say a word about it) and how he whined liked a lost puppy when Jihoon purposely teased him about his story.

He learned that Jinyoung loved to sing and he encouraged the younger to join the vocal group at their school. But Jinyoung was being Jinyoung, he immediately shrunk at the idea and insisted that he did not have that much passion in singing (Jihoon inwardly disagreed because the gleam inside Jinyoung’s eyes betrayed his words). Jinyoung also told him that he was allergic to shrimp but any other food was fine for him.

In return, he told Jinyoung that he wanted to be a prince when he was a kid and that he did not really have something particular that he wanted for now. He told the younger that he was fine with anything but there was a vegetable that he really detested and it was broccoli. Jinyoung laughed at his confession, the corners of his eyes crinkling when the soft laughter escaped from his small lips.

“Hmm, now that I think about it,” he paused and gave Jihoon a look over, eyes narrowing in process as he scanned the older thoroughly. “You do actually look like a prince. _Hyung_ is really good looking, just like a prince from the fairy tale.”

Jihoon’s cheeks heated with the blunt remark as he waved dismissively and playfully hit the younger. “Don’t speak nonsense, Bae Jinyoung.”

“Ah, ah, it’s hurt, Jihoon _hyung_ ,” he feigned to be hurt but the older knew that Jinyoung would not stop anytime soon. Still, Jihoon finally stopped after giving his final blow. “Consider yourself lucky, little brat.”

“But it’s true,” Jinyoung pouted while rubbing the spot that Jihoon just hit with a stronger power. “And Jihoon _hyung_ , it’s okay if you don’t really know what you want to do in the future. We still have a lot of time for that in the future. Let’s find it together, yeah?”

Jihoon paused in his tracks, eyes widened by the unexpected sentence. Jinyoung was looking at him closely and Jihoon nodded slowly, his throat felt tight with nonexistent lump.

Jinyoung brightened up, obviously contented with the reply that Jihoon gave and he took Jihoon’s hand in his, intertwining their finger together. It was strange because their fingers fitted perfectly around each other and Jihoon was staring at Jinyoung’s side profile as the younger walked slightly ahead of him.

The late afternoon sun fell on Jinyoung’s face, giving it a nice orange hue on his healthy complexion. Jinyoung’s natural black hair turned into a lighter shade of brownish red as the swept it over. Then his eyes landed on their intertwined fingers and Jihoon wondered how good it would be if they could do this more often. He was a sucker for skinship naturally, but there was something about the way Jinyoung’s hand holding him dearly with a sense of pure affection and it made Jihoon felt truly loved and safe.

Jihoon decided then, that he wanted nothing more than to stay beside Jinyoung for the rest of his life.

 

—

 

They were studying together at the Library. Jinyoung had chosen his favorite spot in the back of the school library, at a table that was hidden by the tall bookshelves. People rarely went here, so Jinyoung marked the place as his very own territory and shared it with the older.

“You’re going to graduating in a few months,” the younger blurted out all of sudden, hands tightening the hold on the textbook that he read for the past hours. “How are you feeling?”

Jihoon turned to look at Jinyoung beside him, the corner of his lips curled up in delight. “Yeah, it’s my last year,” he paused and looked around the empty library. “Wow, I almost didn’t realize that I’ve been spending the whole three years here. It’s weird, though, it’s feel like just yesterday you moved in and look where we are now, studying for the final exam.”

Jinyoung blinked, gaze focused at Jihoon’s face. “You seem really excited about it, _hyung_ ,”

“Well, sort of,” Jihoon hummed cheerily, eyes back to his note and he started scribbling down some important material from the thick history textbook in front of him. “I can’t wait to wear a high school uniform. It’s look cooler than ours and I hope the cafeteria there provide me with a better food supply.”

Jinyoung laughed at his last words. “Yeah, the food is suck here. But there is something more important that you forget, too. You won’t be able to find it anywhere else but here.”

The older stopped writing and glanced curiously at the younger. “What’s it?”

The latter placed his face on his opened palms and smiled brightly. “Me, your favorite little brother,”

Jihoon snorted jokingly. “That’s exactly my point of leaving middle school, though?”

“You’re so mean,” the younger pouted at the unresponsive answer and he buried his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, softly mumbling, “I don’t want you to go. I’ll be very lonely here without you.”

Jihoon smiled softly, now getting the intention of the conversation that Jinyoung initiated. He dropped his pen and reached out to pet Jinyoung’s hair tenderly. The younger leaned closer to him and placed his arms around Jihoon’s waist.

Jihoon never realized how clingy Jinyoung could be until this time, when the younger was fussing over his graduation months later. It was cute and heartwarming, how the younger did not want to let him go. But if anyone knew Jinyoung better than himself, it was Jihoon. He understood perfectly how Jinyoung’s must feel without the latter spelling anything out.

“You’ll going to graduating in the next year, you fool,” the older whispered meekly, fingers combed Jinyoung’s raven locks in a reassuring manner. “All you have to do is endure one more year and I’ll be waiting for you at the high school gate with open arms.”

“You promise, _hyung_?” Jinyoung asked against his shoulder quietly. His voice was hushed, barely above whisper and full of fragility. Jihoon’s heart swell because the younger sounded so distressed. He then kissed the top of Jinyoung’s head and nodded. “When did I ever break my promise, Jinyoung‒ah?”

 

—

 

One year without Jihoon felt so much longer than how it usually went. But Jinyoung braced himself and looking forward to finish his last year at middle school. They were still talking to each other and Jihoon always made sure that Jinyoung would not feel lonely by picking up the younger from his school when he had free time.

But today was such an unlucky day for sure.

Jinyoung woke up late and he had to rush to his school. Thus, Jihoon had to leave first to his school and Jinyoung lost his chance to walk together with the older. It was such a rare chance since Jihoon usually went to his school super early to do his morning practice (because the older decided to join the soccer club at high school) and he had not seen the older for three days. It was weird because their rooms were just across of each other but the only contact he could get from the older was their daily night call (and the older sounded so dead and tired but Jinyoung never mentioned it).

Then after school, when he was going to do a study group with his classmates, he saw Jihoon was waiting at the school gate and his face immediately lightened up. Jinyoung realized how much he missed the older and all. But as soon as he remembered his initial plan after school, his smile fell.

“Jihoon _hyung_ , I’m sorry,” the younger said dejectedly as he running to the older. “I made a plan to study together at Sanha’s house. I can’t go back with you today.”

Much to Jinyoung’s dismay, the older smiled genuinely but it did not reach his eyes. “Ah, it’s fine, Jinyoung‒ah. I’ll just go home first, then. Take care and call me if you need something, okay?”

Jinyoung nodded and gave the older a quick hug. “You take care, too, _hyung_. You look so tired.”

The older laughed a little. “Don’t worry about me. Study well, Jinyoung‒ah.”

He watched as Jihoon left, shoulders slightly slumped and he wondered if Jihoon had a worse day. The older rarely told Jinyoung when he had a problem, but the younger knew it was only because Jihoon did not want to worry him. He made a mental note to cheer Jihoon later when he got back home.

 

—

 

Jinyoung froze when the lamp turned off out of nowhere, a rustling sound could be hear after that and when light was back, Haechan was bringing a cake with him. His other friends started singing happy birthday and then it clicked into his mind, it was indeed his birthday today.

“Make your wish, birthday boy,” Siyeon chirped giddily beside him, eyes never leaving the cake. “Make that simple and quick. I want to eat the cake.”

He snickered and closed his eyes, hands clasped together as he praying for his wish. After he done, he blew the candles and the room was loud with all sort of scream.

“Happy birthday, Jinyoungie,”

“Congratulation for getting older, Bae Jinyoung,”

“You should treat us to something good sometimes, Jinyoung‒ah,”

Jinyoung thanked them all and Siyeon was getting impatient. The girl snatched the cake knife from his grip and cut the cake into pieces. She distributed them by herself, as if it was her birthday, but Jinyoung did not mind at all. Something else occupied the larger part of his brain.

“Uh, guys, do you mind if I go back first? I just remembered that I need to take care of something.”

Sanha looked at him concernedly. “We already asked permission from your parents, if that’s what you’ve been worried about. You can go back a little bit late for today―it’s your special day, after all.”

“It’s only ten past six. I don’t want to go home, yet,” Eunbin whined childishly behind him. The girl did not even study, just lazing around and snacking on Sanha’s mother homemade cookies.

“But it’s not about my parents,” he pursed his lips, words caught up in his throat. The image of Jihoon’s sad figure haunted him. Jinyoung knew him too well at this point, really, it was not liked he had expected Jihoon to give or did something for his birthday. But the older might also had that exact something he wanted to give or did to Jinyoung and the younger would feel guilty if he wasted it.

“Is it about Jihoon _sunbae_?” Siyeon broke the silence after gulping down her second serving of cake. “Well, guys, you know what―just let him go home. We had our fair share of cake and I’m actually getting sleepy after eating sweets.”

Jaemin looked at Haechan and they both nodded curtly. “Okay, but can I borrow your notes?”

Siyeon glared at him but still giving Jaemin her notes. “You better treat my babies well. The last time someone borrowed it, one of the pages was missing and there were some bread crumbs between the pages,” she side‒eyed Eunbin while the taller girl grinning innocently. “I swear you’re so irresponsible.”

“I did apologize, right? That’s why I’m only borrowing notes from another kids now. I don’t want to get into any trouble with you,” Eunbin smiled sweetly.

Siyeon shook her head. “Whatever, Kwon Eunbin, whatever,”

They organized their belongings and bid their goodbye after that. Siyeon shot him a look but Jinyoung could not understand what the meaning behind it. His brain was too occupied by Jihoon.

 

—

 

Jinyoung was panting when he arrived at Jihoon’s house. His breath ragged but he forced himself to knock on the door with shaky hand, hoping that it would be Jihoon who opening it. But of course, his luck just was not in his side since the morning because it was Jihoon’s mother who came behind the door, looking puzzled as ever.

“Jinyoungie?” Jihoon’s mother took his appearance and blinked slowly. “Oh, right, happy birthday to you,” she then moved to embrace the boy. When she leaned away, she looked at him worriedly. “But is there something wrong?”

He smiled, but it the strained one. “Uh, thanks, Aunty, but where is Jihoon _hyung_? I―I need to talk to him,”

“Jihoonie? You’re not together with him?” The woman frowned when she tilted her head to the side, thinking. “He was out after changed his school uniform―I didn’t ask him where he was going, though,”

Jinyoung bit his lips. “Ah, no, I was out with my friends earlier. Well, then, I’ll just go home for now, Aunty. Please tell Jihoon _hyung_ when he come back later.”

Jihoon’s mom nodded and they hugged once more before the younger excused himself.

 

—

 

Jinyoung was almost giving up.

He was sitting in front of his house, head turned once in a while to see if there was a sign of the older coming back home but failed. He also tried calling Jihoon but the latter did not answer his phone and then at his nth attempts, the call finally directed to Jihoon’s voicemail.

Dejected, he stood up with slumped shoulders (much liked Jihoon’s earlier if not worse) and entered his house.

“I’m home,” he said weakly and took off his shoes.

His mother peeked through the kitchen and immediately frowned when she spotted Jinyoung’s gloomy face. She walked to him and gave him a pat on his cheeks. “What’s with the long face, baby?”

He shook his head and muttering, “Nothing, just tired, Mom.”

She stared at him, knowing well his son was lying but also did not want to press him further into the dark (not in his special day, at least). So she shrugged casually and wore a smile on her lips. “You know, Jihoon came earlier and asked me to give you this,” she took a pink envelope from her apron pocket and Jinyoung could not help but grinned. “Really? This is from Jihoon _hyung_?”

His mother chuckled because his son was just so obvious. “Yeah, why would I lie to you, anyway? Go and read it, it might be something important and by the way, did you already have your dinner?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll come down later if I’m hungry,” Jinyoung quickly skipped his way to his room on the second floor. He just threw his bag and sat with a loud thump on his bed.

He was expecting something touching, a letter full of adoration and love from Jihoon. So when he finally opened the envelope and read the letter, which only contained one sentence, the curl of his lips turned downward. But it did not stay that long when he got what Jihoon’s real message was.

He hurriedly changed his school uniforms into a more comfortable outfit, a plain white shirt and black ripped jeans. He did not bother to take a shower first, in fear of making Jihoon waiting for too long. He also ignored his mother call when he literally jumped three stairs at one time.

 

—

 

“Stars shine brightly under the open sky?”

Jihoon turned around, eyes widened in clear surprise but he regained his composure in no time. His cheeks rose as he smiled. “Finally, Bae Jinyoung,”

Jinyoung copied Jihoon’s smile as he walked closer to the older and sat beside him. The older did not waste any time and instantly engulfed Jinyoung with warm hug.

“Happy birthday, Jinyoung‒ah,”

Jinyoung tightened the embrace. “Thank you, Jihoon _hyung_ ,” he pulled away after that with a judging look. “But really, please make it more obvious next time. What’s with _stars shine brightly under the open sky_? What if I didn't get what you meant and you were left here waiting for me all night?”

“Where is the fun if just stated it openly? Beside I believe in you, you can't be that stupid to forget this place, okay?” Jihoon rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips stayed there. “By the way, I didn’t write any lie. Look, the stars are doing their work properly tonight,” he pointed to the sky and Jinyoung followed the direction of Jihoon’s finger. “Don’t you think they look super amazing tonight?”

“They do,” the younger admitted truthfully. “They look so wonderful.”

Jihoon glanced at Jinyoung’s side profile and he could feel his cheeks warmed by the sight. Last year he was too late to find out about Jinyoung’s birthday and could not celebrate it properly with the younger. This year he made sure that Jinyoung’s birthday was going to be a good one.

“Now tear your gaze away from the stars for a while. I prepared your favorite cake and make sure to blow the candles after you’ve done make your wish, Jinyoung‒ah, otherwise it won’t be granted and my money is wasted away without any result.”

Jinyoung laughed when he saw the older was struggling while igniting the fire to the candles. Jihoon tend to bite his tongue when he was concentrating and Jinyoung thought the older looked really cute liked that.

Jihoon’s face instantly gleamed when he was done with the candles and he held the cake in front of Jinyoung. “Hey, make it quick, okay?”

“What kind of person ordering a birthday boy around like that?” The younger laughed but nonetheless, he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, making his second birthday wishes.

When he done, he blew the candles just liked usual. But there was something different with the candles, they were unflagging and Jihoon’s hands were shaking as he holding the cake closer to Jinyoung’s face. And Jinyoung knew it very well that the older had a contribution to this matter.

“ _Hyung_ , these aren’t the usual candles, don’t they?” He asked the older and Jihoon finally broke into a fit of laughter. “Oh my God, Jihoon _hyung_ , you’re so unbelievable.”

“Ju―just keep blowing―they might get extinguished faster if―if you blow them with more strength, Jinyoungie,” the older said between his laughter.

Jinyoung sighed contently, Jihoon looked so happy right now and that meant everything for him. He took a deep breath and with so much force, he managed to put them off. Jihoon was protesting because he did not expect Jinyoung to blow them that strongly (and killed the fun, that was applied only for Jihoon, really), but Jinyoung cut him off by stuffing a piece of cake into Jihoon’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

They were lying down side by side after eating, talking about random things while staring at the dancing stars on the sky. Their stomachs were full, thanks to Jihoon’s endless supplies of foods and snacks. Jinyoung had to give him a standing applause for preparing all of those delicious treats all by himself.

“Jinyoung‒ah, I can’t wait for next year,” the older turned and looked into Jinyoung’s eyes and Jinyoung thought Jihoon’s eyes were prettier than the stars above them. “We can finally go to school together again.”

“Me too, _hyung_ ,” he replied softly. “Me too,”

To be very honest, he was doing fine with his friends at school, but there was something missing when Jihoon was not around. It was petty, the thought of wanting to be together with Jihoon, did not know whether the older also felt the same or not. Jihoon was special for him and he did not even realize when he was starting to get attached to the older this much.

“Jinyoung‒ah, here,”

Jinyoung turned at the older and his eyes landed on the square thing in Jihoon’s hands. It was a plain black box with a white ribbon tied around the lid. He took it giddily and looked up at the older expectantly. “Thank you so much, _hyung_. Can I open it now?”

Jihoon grinned. “Of course, it’s your gift, do whatever you want with it, you fool.”

The younger smiled widely and opened the box. The first thing that caught his eyes was the familiar bucket hat that he saw at the store near his school. He had wanted to buy it from a long time by collecting up his allowance. But the hat was nowhere in the store when he brought his savings. He remembered telling Jihoon about it and the older was acting weird back then by saying that he looked ridiculous with bucket hat.

“You were the one who bought this hat even though you said it didn’t look good on me?” Jinyoung asked in disbelief and the older shrugged casually. “Yeah, it was me and I lied, okay? No one suited bucket hat better than you, anyway.”

He scowled jokingly at the older. “You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met, _hyung_.”

Jinyoung continued to look at the box. Under the bucket hat was the same bunny doll that Jihoon had in his room. Jinyoung did remember that he said something along the lines of _‘this bunny looked like me, can I have it?’_ and it was supposed to be a joke. He did not know that Jihoon would buy it for real and giving it as his birthday present, too.

“You love the bunny more than me,” the older pouted slightly when Jinyoung was staring too long at the doll. He wore a sulky expression and folded his arms together. “I started to regret my decision to give you the bunny.”

Jinyoung chortled. “No way, I love you more than anything else in this world, _hyung_.”

The older paused at the innocent remark, but his heart was beating so fast and he hurriedly told Jinyoung to check if there was another gift left inside the box. Luckily, the younger did not notice his trembling voice, seemingly oblivious of the fact that his casual reply could do so much to Jihoon’s heart.

“A coupon?”

Jihoon nodded, his heart was much calmer than before.

"A coupon?" The younger repeated, loudly this time and Jihoon bit his lips nervously. _Did I go to far with the present? Who gave their best friend a childish wishes coupon for their birthday nowadays, anyway?_

The older cleared his throat and he made a swift motion to take the box from Jinyoung's grip and then ripped the damned coupon but the younger was faster to raise it up above his head. Only then he realized that Jinyoung had grown taller than him, his fingertips could not even reach Jinyoung's wrist and he huffed. "Bae Jinyoung, bring it down."

"What are you doing? This is my present. You can't take it away from me, _hyung,_ " the younger gave him a look. But then his eyes were back on the coupon and he glanced up to see Jihoon with one raised brow, mischievous glint on his eyes were as clear as crystal. "You sure giving me this?"

“You can use it anytime but make sure to use it properly. I don’t tolerate any weird request, alright?”

Jinyoung took the coupon out from the box and staring at it closely, the corner of his lips raised all of sudden. “Can I use it to make you do all of my homework for a month?”

The younger saw how Jihoon’s face lost it color and he laughed loudly. “Sorry, I’m only joking, _hyung_. I’ll think about what I want to do with this and I’ll let you know when I do have something in my mind. But do prepare yourself for my wishes, you know I’m not going to let these pass just like that, right?”

Jihoon scoffed. “Don’t push your luck too far, brat. If I deem your request to be weird―or crazy even, I can cancel the coupon anytime, remember that.”

Jinyoung shrugged, a smirk staying on his lips and Jihoon started to repent on his idea of giving the younger that coupon. But on their way home Jinyoung looked so contented, he was humming to random songs with a big, stupid grin on his lips and those were all Jihoon had to know.

Because there was nothing he asked more than Jinyoung’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a real smooth journey, yeah? i really want to try something different from my usual full‒of‒fluff stories (if you even subscribed to me right from the start here lol). just so you know, i’m originally a winkdeep trash since p101, they’re my ultimate, over the top otp and god, do you know how i love them so damn much? but here i am, trying to do my best to shatter my favorite otp with an angsty fic right in my first attempt to write them (or let’s just say it’s juujuu‒nim’s impact? blame her, really, for writing tragic story of winkdeep lmao). i don’t really have any plan for now but i’m planning to make it around five chapters. let’s just see where this is going haha  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) if you want to talk! i'm super nice ;)


	2. bitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something happened earlier,” Woojin did not even bother to ask, he just stated the fact and Jihoon kept his mouth shut. The slightly taller male sighed when he realized his best friend was giving him a silent treatment. “Hey, you know that you can tell me anything, right?”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for making you wait for too long. i hope this chapter can satisfy your need through the dry tags. and once again, the biggest angst isn't her, yet.  
> i posted without any proofread, don't attack me for my grammar mistakes.

Today was Jinyoung’s graduation day.

Jihoon had promised the younger to come and he even prepared a bouquet of white roses for Jinyoung. He also went as far as buying a pack of Jinyoung’s favorite chocolate snack and wrapped it nicely with gift paper.

But of course something had to happen to ruin his plan.

His alarm was off and he woke up fifteen minutes before the ceremony held. He took a quick shower and running liked a mad man to his old school. And by the time he arrived, Jinyoung was taking his turn on the stage.

Their eyes met for the briefest moment and they smiled at each other. Jinyoung mouthed _I think you didn’t come_ and Jihoon apologized by clasping his hands together in front of his face.

He took an available seat at the back row, far from the graduated students and spotted Jinyoung’s family five rows ahead from him. He made a mental note to greet them later.

The event finally over after the headmaster giving his speech and the student threw their attributes to the air, all while screaming with joy and Jihoon smiled to himself. Jihoon could see Jinyoung hugged his group of friends that he made here, a little bit disappointed because he was not the first person who congratulating the younger, but nonetheless, his expression turned brighter when he spotted the younger marching his way to Jihoon’s direction.

“Jihoon _hyung_!” Jinyoung gave him a bear hug, swaying the older left to right as if he was hugging a huge doll. Usually, Jihoon would punch anyone who did this to him ( _I’m not a baby,_ he would whine liked that). But it was Jinyoung, the only exception besides his parents. And Jinyoung looked so happy at this moment, the corner of his eyes crinkled as he grinned widely.

“Congratulation, big boy, you finally made it till the end, huh?”

“Yeah, thank you, _hyung_. Now I can finally know why you seemed so excited to enter high school last year. Middle school is so boring.”

Jihoon laughed as he pulled away from the hug. “Are you sure about enrolling at my school? You should’ve consider the other school, Jinyoung‒ah,”

Much to his dismay, the younger shook his head firmly. “School is so much fun when there’s you in it. Promise me that we’re going to school together again starting from the next semester, okay?”

Jihoon grinned mischievously. “Depends, I’ll just leave without you if you wake up late, Jinyoung‒ah.”

 

 

 

(Jihoon was the one who woke up late afterward but Jinyoung did not say anything about it. The younger just quietly waiting for Jihoon to finish his morning routine while helping him packed his bag. But on their way to school, Jinyoung had so much fun at teasing the older about it and he enjoyed the bright red on Jihoon’s cheeks.)

 

—

 

“Jihoon _hyung_ , meet Daehwi, my new friend,”

Jihoon glanced at the two and smiled at the unfamiliar boy, hand reaching out to grab Daehwi’s extended one. “Nice to meet you, Daehwi,”

“It’s my pleasure, Jihoon _sunbae_ ,” the boy grinned, eyes gazing at Jinyoung’s and Jihoon did not miss the way their lips curled upward at the same time. “Jinyoung _hyung_ told me a lot about you.”

“Oh, really?” Jihoon’s eyes widened a little bit. “I hope Jinyoung didn’t tell you about anything bad, though,”

Jinyoung chuckled, hand resting on Daehwi’s shoulder so comfortably and Jihoon’s throat felt dry all of sudden.

“Of course no, who do you take me for? You’re my one and only _hyung_ in the world.”

Jihoon felt something churned in his stomach and he had a hard time to breathing normally.

“Uh, sorry, I think I need to go now. Woojin is waiting for me at the Lab. See you around, Daehwi.”

The oldest of the three did not wait for their answer before he walked past the two freshmen. He felt bad about leaving in the middle of the conversation, especially Daehwi was such a nice person and it was their first meeting. Jihoon never did that before and he started to overthink about the possibilities that would happen the next time they met.

“Park Jihoon, where the hell are you? I’ve been searching for you everywhere,”

Woojin’s harsh voice woke him up from his daydream. He turned to his left and found Woojin was standing there with hands on his hips.

“Oh, you’re here,” Jihoon chuckled awkwardly. “I was about to find you.”

Woojin glared at him and Jihoon hated it when Woojin’s eyes immediately softened. The latter would always manage to read through him liked an open book and he disliked it even more when Woojin patted his head as if he was a toddler.

“Something happened earlier,” Woojin did not even bother to ask, he just stated the fact and Jihoon kept his mouth shut. The slightly taller male sighed when he realized his best friend was giving him a silent treatment. “Hey, you know that you can tell me anything, right?”

Jihoon blinked, he did not know what happened either that caused his bad mood. He was being weird and he despised himself for feeling liked that.

Woojin bit his lips, Jihoon’s expression only getting darker and he needed the older male to focus on their biology project. Hyungseob and Haknyeon were waiting for them in the Lab and truthfully, they could only rely on Jihoon’s brain at the annoying subject.

“Is it about Jinyoung? Did he get into a problem? Geez, he should’ve take care of himself better, it’s only his first semester here.”

Jihoon shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just forget about it.”

Woojin really wanted to push Jihoon, knowing very well if he pressed a right button, the other boy would open up to him. But Jihoon looked tired and he let Jihoon off of the hook for today.

“Alright, if you said so,” he placed his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, bringing him closer and pulled the older along with him.

 

—

 

Jihoon did not understand himself.

It was normal when you were entering high school and meeting new people. Friendship happened, romance included between it and if the relationship was going strong, they might make it to the college together. After the college ended, they would either getting married or separated and meeting more new people.

Okay, maybe he was going too far with that, but that was how human’s life naturally rotated.

He still could not erase the memory of Jinyoung and Daehwi together. Jihoon did not want to read so much into their relationship, especially when Jinyoung looked at Daehwi as if the younger was the one who responsible for his happiness. The two had been hanging out for so many times, just the two of them and Jihoon felt someone as cheerful as Daehwi was the most suitable person to stand beside Jinyoung, giving him the happiness he deserved.

Daehwi was such a nice kid. Jihoon caught him helping his friends after the P.E class and it seemed liked everyone adored the boy with purple hair. That was why Jihoon felt even worse when he actually had the audacity to dislike the innocent kid for getting too close to Jinyoung. Jinyoung was not even his in the very first place.

“You’re so, so, so jealous,” Woojin deadpanned, eyes on Jihoon while he propping his head on his palms. “I’m not surprised. You’re so head over heels for him, anyway,”

“I’m not, Park Woojin,” he insisted with a groan. “It sounds so weird if you put it that way. He’s like my brother, we grow up together.”

“So do we, Park Jihoon. I’ve known you ever since you peeing in your pants way back when we were six. And I never recalled one time when you were making a fuss about me just because I made a new friend.”

“You don’t have to bring that up again, you jerk,” Jihoon hissed and Woojin laughed at his expression, enjoying every moment of Jihoon’s embarrassment. “Don’t you dare to talk about that ever again.”

“But seriously, you’re just jealous of Daehwi, because he is taking your position as Jinyoung’s MVP,” Jihoon made a face at Woojin but he continued. “Now you go, say that you don’t want to lose him and everything will be solved. Shoo.”

“Jesus, for the nth times, Park Woojin, I’m not jealous.” Jihoon said stubbornly, eyes glaring at the younger. “You should stop hanging out with Hyungseob, you’re getting too dramatic.”

Woojin scoffed. “Whatever, don’t come crying to me when Daehwi is really taking Jinyoung away from you.”

Jihoon snorted, loud and clear. “Chop my head off when that does happen for real.”

 

—

 

“Jihoon _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon looked up tentatively at the younger who had been eerily silent since they arrived at the Library. The younger played with his fingers, eyes looking down on his laps and Jihoon wondered what was getting into Jinyoung’s head right at this moment.

“What’s it, Jinyoung‒ah?”

Jinyoung looked restless and Jihoon was reminded of their first meeting three years ago. The younger looked up at him for a short second before letting his gaze fell again on his laps. Jihoon frowned.

“Bae Jinyoung, you’re making me worried. What happened―wait, are you sick?”

Jinyoung shook his head and Jihoon confirmed it by placing his palm on Jinyoung’s forehead, his temperature was normal.

He sighed. “Are you not going to―”

“Daehwi confessed to me yesterday,” Jinyoung cut him before he could finish his words and Jihoon blinked, waiting for the younger to continue but nothing came out from his mouth after that.

 _So that’s why they aren’t together today,_ the older thought to himself. _That’s why Jinyoung invited me here, to replace Daehwi’s presence_.

Jihoon stared at the younger, eyes blank without any emotion but for sure, his heart was hurt at the bitter truth. “Did you give him an answer?”

“I haven’t,” Jinyoung sighed heavily, he looked stressed for some reason and Jihoon felt the knot in his stomach twisted painfully. “What do you think about it, _hyung_? Should I say yes to him?”

“Why are you asking me about this?” Jihoon asked back, annoyance sipping out from his tone but if anyone would realize it, it was definitely not Jinyoung. Jihoon knew how insensitive Jinyoung could be most of the times.

“But, _hyung_ , you’re like my real brother―and I’m asking you this because if you tell me to decline Daehwi’s confession, then I’d do it in a heartbeat. I don’t want to date someone who doesn’t get an approval from you.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes in frustration. “Listen here, Jinyoung‒ah,” he stood up from his seat with a loud screech. He could hear the Librarian shushed him at the front desk but that was the last thing he could care of. “You date someone who you like. If you’re comfortable with the idea of dating that person, then you have your answer. Now excuse me, I have soccer practice in less than fifteen minutes. Go home without me because I’ll be back quite late. Goodbye.”

He gathered his belongings hastily, shoving everything into his backpack and leaving without sparing the younger a single glance.

However, Jinyoung was not stupid. He knew that Jihoon did not have soccer training for this afternoon. Even Woojin, the club’s captain, was already going back earlier.

He took a deep breath. Jihoon was acting weird for the last two months. He always dismissed Jinyoung’s invitation whenever he asked the older to go back together liked the old times and he hoped it was only him overthinking, but Jihoon had also avoided him whenever they met at the hallway. He brushed it off with a casual _‘oh, really? I didn’t see you, though,’_ and Jinyoung was growing impatient at Jihoon’s passiveness.

He shut his eyes and clenched his fists. “Why are you being like this, Jihoon _hyung_?”

 

—

 

“What the heck, Park Jihoon?! Why you’re not doing something to prevent it?”

Jihoon raised his gaze from the book in his hands, brows knitted in confusion. “What are you talking about Woojin‒ah?”

Woojin stilled, eyes widened in late realization. “Shit, you don’t know about it?”

“Know about what?” The older asked back, face blank with no interest. “If it’s one of the cheap gossips around the school, then no―don’t waste my time talking nonsense like that, Park Woojin,”

It made Woojin thinking twice, to let him know or not. But sooner or later, the news would surely reach Jihoon’s ears and that was why he took a deep breath and braced himself.

“Daehwi and Jinyoung,” he paused and examined Jihoon’s expression. He saw something inside Jihoon’s eyes flickered for a moment before it was gone, he knew the latter was good at hiding his true emotion. “They are going out now.”

Much to Woojin’s fear, Jihoon smiled lightly. “Oh, Jinyoung already made up his mind, then,”

Woojin’s brows furrowed. “B―but what about you?”

Jihoon looked at him indifferently. “What about me? What’s what? I don’t understand, Woojin‒ah.”

“You like him, too!” Woojin was practically yelling at him, eyes narrowed into slits and there was a scowl on his lips. “Why are you letting him go just like that?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I said it before―”

“Why do you like to hurt yourself? Are you stupid? Park Jihoon, you can lie to other people but me. Do you really think I haven’t see through your lies all this times?”

Jihoon flinched a little bit at Woojin’s tone. His best friend was really mad at him and Jihoon understood it very well. He also mad at himself for being a coward and not doing anything about it but he could do nothing about the situation, especially when his feeling was still unclear and fragile.

Woojin sighed at Jihoon’s silence. He pinched the bridge of his nose angrily and groaned. “I’m disappointed in you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon wanted to answer _me too_ , but he felt the tightness inside his throat and he had a feeling that if he let out something from his mouth, he would start to sob real soon.

He could only stare at Woojin’s disappearing back that slowly getting farther from his place and never in his life that he felt so lonely and vulnerable.

 

—

 

Park Jihoon was seventeen years old when he went through his first love and first heartbreak in the same time.

He was denying everything in the beginning, pretending that nothing was wrong and continued with his life. But it was getting harder everytime he saw a glimpse of Jinyoung. The younger boy was not alone, though, his boyfriend was always there to accompany him.

Ever since their conversation at the Library two weeks ago, both of them never really talked anymore. They would occasionally bump on their way to school and in the hallway but none of them made a move to acknowledge each other.

Woojin also stopped talking to him ever since their little fight after he broke the news of the couple. He changed his seat with Yoojung and took the seat way far to the back of the class with Jaebum. He brushed Jihoon off whenever the older wanted to talk to him and honestly, Jihoon’s sanity was getting weaker.

“Here, Jihoon‒ah,” a cartoon of chocolate milk appeared in front of him along with the familiarity of Hyungseob’s gentle voice. “You skipped lunch again today, didn’t you?”

He looked up to find Hyungseob giving him a small smile. He grinned back weakly and muttered a quiet _thanks_.

Jihoon thought Hyungseob would leave after he done giving the milk to him, after all, Hyungseob was Woojin’s boyfriend. But he was wrong because the latter was pulling the chair beside him and sat on it.

“Have you tried talking to the shithead?”

Jihoon blinked, confusion plastered all across his face but then Hyungseob motioning to Woojin’s empty seat in the back and Jihoon shook his head.

“He still won’t hear me. I think he’s really angry at me this time. Well, it’s not like I don’t understand the reason―”

Hyungseob pouted. “Jihoon‒ah, stop hurting yourself, it’s not your fault that everything happened this way. I’m sure Woojin will talk to you soon, you two have this odd, unspeakable bond, after all.”

Jihoon smiled at Hyungseob’s choice of words to describe his friendship with Woojin. “Thanks, Hyungseob. That’s really nice of you.”

Hyungseob smiled back and rubbing Jihoon’s shoulder in comforting manner. “I’ve to go now, my club activity will start in ten. Make sure to drink the milk before you’re going home, okay? See you tomorrow.”

Jihoon nodded. “Thanks once again, Hyungseob‒ah.”

The latter gave him a wink just before he closing the classroom door and Jihoon dropped his smile in an instant.

 

—

 

“Don’t you think you’re losing too much weight, Jihoon‒ah?”

Hyungseob placed the cream bread and the usual chocolate milk on his table as he asked. It was slowly became his routine to give something to Jihoon before his club started and even though Jihoon tried to pay it with his money, Hyungseob kept insisting that it was fine not to pay him back.

Jihoon looked up from his phone and tilted his head. “Hmm, you think so?”

The latter nodded, fingers circling around Jihoon’s wrist to measure it, his nose scrunched up as he looked at the result. “How many meal did you skip recently, Park Jihoon? You’re all bone right now.”

Jihoon chuckled, ignoring the look from Hyungseob as he took his hand and putted it on his laps instead.

“What are you talking about? You know me for five years and have you seen me skipping my meal?”

“Well, you do have a point there, but recently―”

“I’m fine, Hyungseob. You sounded much like Woojin right now, you know?” Jihoon tore the plastic from the bread and ate it. He then stood up and collected his belongings, shoving the milk from his best friend carelessly into his bag. “Where are you going after this? Are you going home together with Woojin today?”

Hyungseob nodded. “Let’s go together. I need to wait for him at the field, anyway.”

“Okay,” Jihoon smiled and waited for Hyungseob to take his bag.

 

—

 

“Hmm, isn’t that Jihoon _hyung_?” Daehwi pointed toward the field below them and he pretended to not realize how fast Jinyoung’s head snapped to the direction. “I see, so he has a soccer practice today.”

“He looks pale,” Jinyoung commented unconsciously, eyes trailed on the older.

Daehwi glanced at him. “You should’ve talked to him if you’re that worried.”

Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend liked he grew another head. “Who said that I’m worried about him? Jihoon _hyung_ is the one who started acting weird and distant, I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then you should stop looking at Jihoon _hyung_ with those looks. Did you even realize how many times I had to snap you out of your thoughts these past few weeks? It felt like I was dating a robot instead of a human.”

Jinyoung frowned at Daehwi’s words and feeling wronged all of sudden. “I already said that I’m sorry, okay? I―I just had a lot of thing going on in my mind.”

“Then you should’ve share it with me, your boyfriend,” Daehwi paused and turned to look at Jihoon. An idea came to his brain as he turned back to stare at Jinyoung firmly. “You two have to make up before the end of this month.”

“What!?”

“You hear me as clear as the day. Do it yourself or I’ve to do it with my way,” Daehwi smiled sweetly at the older. “You know that my method is always a little extreme, right, _hyung_?”

Jinyoung gulped, Daehwi’s eyes gleamed with unfamiliar glint and he felt a shiver ran down from his spine. “Lee Daehwi, don’t―”

“Hey, lovebirds, time to practice!”

Daehwi saw Gunhee was standing in front of the clubroom not too far from his place and he grinned at his boyfriend. “Okay, that’s a deal, _hyung_. Come on, Gunhee _hyung_ will make a fuss if we take a long time outside.”

The younger took Jinyoung’s hand and intertwined their fingers. If Daehwi saw how Jinyoung’s eyes seemed to linger a little too long on Jihoon, he decided to not say anything about it.

 

—

 

Woojin’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

“That idiot―what did he think he was doing now?!”

He had taken a break since Jihoon came with Hyungseob and the latter had been playing just fine (not his usual fine but Woojin deemed it was better than what he did in the past days), but now the older was sitting on the ground while wincing, holding his left ankle with ugly face.

Without thinking much, he started to run toward Jihoon, Hyungseob tailing behind him with the same concerned expression. By the time they reached Jihoon’s place, the other teammates were already circling around the brunette and Woojin shoved them hastily to the side to make his way to the front.

“What the hell did you do this time, Park Jihoon?!” Woojin asked, bending down to check on Jihoon’s injured leg. It looked worse than he had imagined. Jihoon definitely sprained his ankle badly today.

Hyungseob patted his shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on him. Jihoon‒ah, do you think you can walk right now?”

Jihoon tried to stand up but failed midway and Woojin wordlessly placed his arms around Jihoon to support him. Hyungseob talked to the members to keep practicing while Woojin and him taking care of Jihoon. He had to curse the coach for being absent at the day.

When he arrived at the infirmary, Woojin was busy fiddling with the first aid box while Jihoon was sitting on the bed, eyes on the floor liked it was the most fascinating thing he found today. Hyungseob giggled inwardly at the two and walked toward Woojin, naturally pushed him to the side and began to take the stuff he needed to tend to Jihoon’s injury.

“I swear that fucking nurse is always gone at such an important time,” Woojin muttered under his breath and Hyungseob smiled because despite his annoyance, Woojin still care for his best friend.

“What happened?” Hyungseob asked softly as he sat beside Jihoon and motioned the other to lay on the bed. Jihoon complied easily, eyes stealing glances at Woojin’s awkward figure standing near the entrance door. The act did not go unnoticed by Hyungseob but he decided to not talk about it and placed Jihoon’s injured leg on his laps. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Jihoon shook his head. “I guess I just too reckless today―”

“Hell yeah, glad that you realized it,” Woojin added, now stepping closer to Jihoon and sat on the empty chair beside the bed. “Actually it was about the time you got an injury, your head was never in the game anyway.”

Hyungseob glared at his boyfriend but Woojin ignored it.

“So, you better learn from today and get your shit back together. We have an important match in the next two months and I need you to assign me through the game.”

Jihoon opened his mouth and closed it again, as if he was contemplating the right words to say to his best friend. Hyungseob looked between the two and stood up all of sudden, handing Woojin the painkiller and a glass of water.

“I’ll go to the cafeteria to ask for some ice,” Hyungseob’s lips curled upward at the confusion on their eyes. “For the time being, you drink the painkiller and use some pillow to support your leg. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

After his boyfriend left the room, the two best friend fell into a long silence. Woojin was staring at the medicine on his hand and the glass of water in his other hand, did not know how to give it to Jihoon properly while Jihoon had his eyes on the ceiling, waiting for the long nag from Woojin because he was being too careless.

“I’m sorry―”

“Drink this―”

They looked at each other with eyes as wide as saucers before bursting into fit of laughter.

“I’m sorry for being a coward,” Jihoon began to speak after his laugh dissipating. “I should’ve told him sooner even though I didn’t know how well it turned later.”

Woojin playfully punched his arm. “Damn right, you should be apologizing to me. Now drink this, I’m sure your feet hurt like a bitch, right?”

Jihoon chuckled. “That’s kind of true,” he took the medicine and gulped it. Woojin gave the glass to Jihoon, which he accepted gladly and frowned upon downing the medicine. “It tasted like puke, yikes.”

It was not a secret that Jihoon hated the taste of medicine since forever as much as Woojin did. The two bonded well whenever there was a check up day back in elementary school; never drank the pills given by the doctor after they took the shots and ended up with high fever the day after.

“So, what are you going to do now?”

Jihoon blinked. “Resting? Honestly, I kind of feel sleepy after taking the pill.”

Woojin’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious right now. That’s not what I meant!”

Jihoon’s brows knitted together. “Oh, what do you mean then?”

“Hyungseob should be here to hear you. I’m not the only insensitive jerk in this area,” Woojin mumbled and waved dismissively. “Forget it. What about going home together today?”

“Hm, that’s a good idea. I don’t think my father is at home today. Or rather, he hadn’t been there lately.”

Woojin gave him a concerned look. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, I guess?” Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly. “Can we stop to eat something on our way back? The food stall near Hyungseob’s home serves the best oden. I’m starving.”

Woojin opened his mouth to reply Jihoon but his voice muffled by Daehwi’s loud, dramatic screech as the kid entered the infirmary. Hyungseob gave them an apologetic look and there was Jinyoung, hiding behind Hyungseob’s shorter figure that was not helping at all.

“Jihoon _hyung_ , are you okay?” Daehwi asked sincerely as his eyes never left the swollen spot on Jihoon’s ankle. “How did it happen?”

Daehwi reminded him of a puppy sometimes and Jihoon could not help but ruffled the purple hair out of adoration. “I’m fine, Daehwi‒ya. It’s going to look ugly for the first week but it will eventually go back to normal after that. I think I overestimated my kick earlier at the practice.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear,” Daehwi grinned at him before he stopped himself and looking back to meet Jinyoung’s eyes. He motioned the older to come closer because he was the one who worried the most after they bumped onto Hyungseob on the empty corridor to the cafeteria. “Uh, Woojin _hyung_ , Hyungseob _hyung_ , can you accompany me to the Library for a second? I need to borrow something but I forget the way.”

Woojin eyes met with Hyungseob and with a silent agreement (they pretended that Jihoon did not just give them his famous puppy eyes), the three walked out with a promise to be back soon. Hyungseob once again handed the ice pack to Jinyoung’s empty hand, saying that Jihoon needed it the most at this time.

“Um, hey,” Jinyoung chuckled awkwardly as he took steps closer to Jihoon, he eyed the chair that was previously occupied by Woojin and Jihoon seemed to catch his hesitation. “You can sit there, Jinyoung‒ah,”

The younger did as what he told to, eyes focusing on everywhere but Jihoon’s face and Jihoon felt a bit guilty for making the younger feeling uncomfortable around him.

“Hey, you know that I can take care of myself, so, um,” Jihoon cleared his throat. “Come here, give me the ice pack and you can leave.”

Jinyoung widened his eyes when Jihoon trying to reach the ice pack on his hand and hid it behind his back instinctively.

“ _Hyung_ , are you mad at me?”

Jihoon stopped midway, hand hanging on the air awkwardly and he gave a weird look to the younger. “What?”

This time Jinyoung braced himself and stared at Jihoon. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, why should I? Hey, wait, how did you even get the idea?”

Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, still hiding the ice pack behind his back. “Because you want me to leave?”

Jihoon sighed and he took his hand back, placing it on his forehead instead. “Goodness, I was just thinking that I’m making you uncomfortable now and I’m trying to save you from this awkward air.”

Jinyoung’s eyes brightened up and Jihoon instantly reminded of his old little Jinyoung.

“So, _hyung_ isn’t mad at me?”

“Do I need to repeat myself, Jinyoung‒ah?”

Jinyoung grinned and took Jihoon’s body with his arms, holding him tightly in a warm embrace. “Jihoon _hyung_ , I missed you.”

Jihoon smiled even though there was a bittersweet feeling creeping up onto his throat as he nodded. “Yeah, I missed you, too, Jinyoung‒ah. We haven’t been talking recently. Do you want to come over and sleep at my house tonight?”

Jinyoung agreed within a second. “Let’s watch Spiderman again.”

Jihoon groaned as he pulled away. “You were the one who picked the movie last time. This should be my chance, Jinyoung‒ah.”

The younger pouted but when Jihoon thought he would throw a fit for Jihoon to surrender, the younger did not do it. Jinyoung gave him a smile instead and Jihoon’s heart hurt while thinking that he had missed this smile for the past few weeks.

“Okay, anything for you, Jihoon _hyung_.”

 

 

 

(Jihoon thought it was too easy to make up with Jinyoung even when the two of them were not talking for so long but he was happy as long as Jinyoung did and that was what mattered the most; Jinyoung’s happiness.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this was taking too long to update and i'm not really satisfied with this chapter :( do tell me if it sounded like i rushed the storyline and i'll revise it later.  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) if you want to talk! i'm super nice (and awkward most of the times) ;)


End file.
